1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a TFT substrate and a liquid crystal panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Color shift is a common issue for the liquid crystal panel when the viewing angle is large. A conventional way to resolve this issue is to divide each of the sub-pixel cell into two areas, including a main pixel area and a secondary pixel area. During operation, the brightness of the main pixel area is greater than that of the secondary pixel area, which enhances the performance of the liquid crystal panel. Usually, the dimensional of the secondary pixel area is configured to be larger, which is around 60% of the aperture area of the secondary pixel cell. This reduces the transmission rate of the overall secondary pixel cell. In order to maintain a higher transmission rate, the power consumption of the backlight module has to be increased, which results in energy waste.
Thus, a new technical solution is described in the present disclosure. Each of the pixels includes red, green, and blue sub-pixels. Only one or two of the sub-pixels may include two areas. The brightness of the two areas are different when the grayscale level is the same. The two sub-pixels are configured to enhance the performance of the liquid crystal panel when the viewing angle is large. Other sub-pixels include single area. In one aspect, there will be no Sub-area with lower brightness. On the other hand, the aperture rate may not be reduced due to the partitions of the pixels. Thus, the transmission rate of the liquid crystal panel is enhanced, which ensures the environmental compliance of the products.